Burning Brighter
by HappyTreeFriendsLover
Summary: And it all started at a simple birthday party...
1. Chapter 1:Hurt

Hey, waz up, ma little turtles! It's my fourth fanfic, so far! Now, this fanfic is going to be where Fire Prince and Fionna are dating! And it's Fionna's birfday! So yeah... And! This fanfic is going to be like, ML and PG and FP are trying to get her, BUT! SHE WILL END UP BEING WIIITTTHHH *drumroll...* _! Haa! You thought I was going to tell you, huh! I'm not that stupid! Annnndddd I've already decided who she's going to end up with! So your opinion doesn't matter! I know, I'm a jerk AND a troll.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

~No One's POV~

"They're gonna be here soon! Oh, I can't wait, Cake!", Fionna squealed as she stared out the window, wide-eyed.

"Baby, it's only 9:00 in the morning! No one's gonna be here for an hour!", Cake yelled out for the hundredth time to the over-joyed Fionna.

"But look who's here!", Fionna exclaimed, while pressing her finger against the glass, her eyes getting even wider, as if that was even possible. Cake stretched over to the window to see who was an hour early. It was a good thing Cake had made all the food the night before. She squinted to see a little red dot that looked as if flames were shooting out of it.

"I'm not surprised...", Cake grumbled as she held the door open. "Go get 'em, Baby-Cakes.", Cake said as a grin spread across her face, knowing that Fionna was happy.

"Thank yooouuuuu, Cake!", Fionna said, glomping Cake, because she knew how overprotective she was, and would never let her start running off towards some dude made of fire, and running off towards the prince of the Fire Kingdom.

"Hey, FP!", Fionna yelled out to Flame Prince. He just smiled and waved. Fionna was off in dream-land, so she forgot that she couldn't hug Flame Prince. Fionna crashed into him, but Flame Prince was trying to get her off before-

"Fionna!", Flame Prince gasped as Fionna crashed into him. They tumbled down the hill, Flame prince leaving a trail of dead grass as they go.

"Ouch!" Fionna yelled as she pushed Flame Prince off out of pure instinct. "Uuuugghhh...", Fionna groaned as she held her stomach, the place that seemed to be burnt the most.

"Fionna!", Flame Prince yelled as he tried to figure out a way to pick her up or somehow help her. Just then, Cake stretched over to see what was going on.

"What did you do to her?!", Cake yelled through clenched teeth as she rushed over to Flame Prince and pounced on him.

"_I_ didn't do anything, cat!", Flame Prince spat out at her. "Just help her.", he said quietly through gritted teeth, a lot more calm. Cake saw that he was really scared for her. The burns on her were really bad, especially on her stomach. She picked up Fionna, being careful of her burns.

"Are you coming, fire boy?", Cake asked, slightly irratated. Flame Prince was just laying there. He must of felt really horrible about this. "Look, she's going to be fine. She just needs to rest. And besides, if wasn't going to be fine, you'd be dead by now.", she reassured him, and slightly scared him. Cake stretched back to the treehouse to take care of Fionna.

"I can't do anything but hurt others...", Flame Prince groaned, "Aaaaagggghhhh!", Flame Prince screamed out. The present he had hadn't gotten damaged.

At the treehouse...

Cake set Fionna down on her bed to check her out. She took her shirt off to see the burns more closely. The only things covering her now were her skirt and breast wrap. Cake fixed her up and told her to just relax and sleep.

While Fionna was sleeping, Cake finished up her outfit. It looked like this when she was done: /chic-outfit-ideas-bluegrey-combo/

By the time more people started coming, Fionna started feeling better. Cake had put Fionna's new outfit on her bed with a note next to it: 'Put it on and come down!' She put the outfit on, and didn't even really mind the small bit of makeup, or the boots, or the bracelets at all. She knew Cake. She knew that she was doing this because she loves her. She slowly started climbing down, but started to go faster once she was sure that she could move around without hurting herself.

"Surprise!"

Back to Flame Prince...

~Flame Prince's POV~

I sat and cried for a while, then got up, grabbed the present, and slowly walked towards the treehouse. If you're wondering what I cry, I cry these little pieces of fire. Anyways, when I got there, Fionna was just climbing down. And I swear, she was wearing the _cutest _thing ever! It was a gray shirt with a flowing dark blue over-shirt on top of it, dark jeans, a dark turquoise purse, gray boots, a gray and dark blue scarf, gray bracelets, gray and dark turquoise nails, and a _very _small bit of gray eyeshadow, but I don't think anyone else really noticed.

"Surprise!", everyone yelled, except for me. I just smiled lightly. I was glad she was alright. Then she saw me with the present in my hand. She gasped then smiled at all of this. She ran towards me, this time making sure not to crash into me.

"I'm so sorry, FP! I should've payed better attention! I'm sorry...", she said, ashamed.

"It's alright. You don't need to be sorry.", reassured her. Just then, Cake came over and told me to put the present on the _huge_ table of presents in the corner. I put it on the table and spent the rest of my time with Fionna..._  
_


	2. Birthday Presents

WARNING: FLUFFY CHAPTER. ALSO AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER

Help me figure out a name for my new CreepyPasta fanfic by commenting a name! EyelessJackxOC! PLEASE. I. AM. FREAKING. BEGGING. YOU. HELP. ME. PLEASE. I'll work really hard for you guys! AT LEAST TEN COMMENTS AND I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER If you help me with the name, maybe I'll write even another chapter~

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

No One's POV~

**In case you're wondering, Fionna sees Marshall and Gumball as _brothers, _okay.**

Anyways, pretty much everyone in The Land Of Aaa came to Fionna's party. Everyone commented on her outfit, in a good way, of course. Even Marshall Lee did! Fionna got lots of items to use on quests, like canteens, food containers, so food won't rot, just things like that. Marshall Lee got her a fly eater, Gumball got her a new blue sweater, and Flame Prince, oh, let me tell you the story.

Flame Prince's present is the one she opened last. Well, it was actually _four _presents.

And she had to do it outside. I know, right?

So, when she asked Flame Prince why she couldn't open it inside, he told her that she just couldn't, and that it _had _to be where no one else was. He told her to close her eyes and try to follow him. He led her behind her house, where they could watch the sunset. During the sunset, he gave her one gift.

"Instead of one gift, I have gotten you _five_ gifts. My first gift is this." He lifted up a tube of little flames that seemed to dance. He could see that Fionna was confused, so he continued. He opened it up, and the flames magically floated out of it. They formed themselves into a beautiful sword. The sword landed in Fionna's hand and she gasped.

Now it was at the end of the sunset.

"For my second gift, I give you this." He reached into the box, and lifted up another one. He opened it and lifted up a necklace with a little red gem, exactly the same as Flame Prince's. Fionna turned around and Flame Prince clipped it on.

"This necklace will allow you to be able to touch me.", he said while reaching out his hand. Fionna hesitated, not knowing if this was going to work. "It's all right, you won't get hurt.", he said quietly. She reached out her shaking hand, and lightly placed her hand into his flaming hot one, clenching her eyes shut as she did so.

It worked.

She shot open her eyes and crashed into him.

"Thank you...", she whispered into his soft royal clothing.

"Now, for my third gift, I will give you this.", he said while coming closer to Fionna. Fionna also started to get closer to him. Flame Prince was the one to break the distance from each other. When they broke apart, Fionna was smiling like a dork. Flame Prince chuckled and looked deeply into her eyes. "For my fourthl gift, I have gotten you this."

He turned his head to look at the roof of the treehouse. He nodded his head to what seemed to nothing, but then Flamba poked her head out and nodded while giving a little smirk to Fionna. Bright red and blue fireworks shot into the sky. Each one had a little picture that they formed. Most of the blue ones were of things Fionna liked; swords, certain foods, Cake, and then one of herself. All of Flame Prince's were all royal stuffs, then one of him in a little oil lamp. Firework Fionna reached out her hand to the Firework Flame Prince. He took it and the oil lamp faded into the sky. The two firework peoples' clothes then changed into a beautiful, long, and, once again, beautifull dress, and fancy royal garments. The two danced together in the sky until they slowly faded away, smiling the whole time.

"That's because you saved me from sadness and loneliness for the rest of my life, and because everytime I'm with you, it feels like I'm dancing the most fantastic dance of my life with you.", he said, looking deeply into her eyes again. She was speechless. All she could do was hug him. Flame Prince pulled her into his lap and began to stroke her hair.

"Thank you, Flame Prince...", Fionna whispered, happy tears streaming down her face.

"Fionna, why are you crying?!", Flame Prince yelled.

"No, no. These are happy tears. People cry when they are sad _and_ happy.", Fionna explained.

"O-oh, good." He chuckled at his silliness. "And for my fifth and final gift, I will give you this." He reached over and gave her a large hug. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, Fionna. Fionna, I-I think I love you."

"I love you too, Flame Prince."


End file.
